Ha Kai Chuu
by ShigoiX
Summary: KeiOC ShoOC.Strange new girls. Suck at summaries, read and review. kthXbai
1. Hito Me Bore

_**hito me bore**_

_This is my first fan fiction. 3 I had to write one after seeing Moon Child, I loved this movie. It was very emotional, I was brought to tears when I watched it, even after it wasn't a surprise to me as to what happens. _

_This is SO a KeiOC Fic, don't like it? Deal. I love it. x_

The flashing lights from the cars and the loud voices of the people in Mallepa filled the streets. No one paid much attention to the young girl of 18 run down the alley way. Turning the corner of the back alley she slid in a puddle but quickly regained her balance without actually hitting the ground, she sped up and looked back seeing no one behind her. She smiled to herself and kept running, before she knew it she was blocked off by 3 thugs.

The, what seemed to be eldest, walked toward her with an evil smirk on his face. He lifted his hand to her painted face of black eyeliner and a vibrant blue eyeshadow, and cupped her chin bringing his face but an inch away and glaring into her blue eyes.

"Where's the money?" He said to her bracing her wrist with his other hand and tightly squeezing it.

She spat in his face. And let out a scoff. "I have no clue of what you mean..." she looked over to her left side hoping to distract him with a, 'The money's over there' look.

Stupidly the man fell for it, but he didn't check, he nudged his head to the area of which she was trying to get him to go.

'_Damn, if only I didn't forget my gun._' She thought with a low growl in her throat.

The second man checked the area for the 'money' but there was nothing there.

"Boss" The second man said, nothing else. From the first man you hear a growl, and he tightened his grip on her wrist.

She groaned in pain from the Indian burn.

"Where is it?" He stated with less patience. "I want my money!" Screaming in her face.

She smirked and looked at him "Here it is." She said with and evil gleam in her eyes as she stepped on his foot with her heel.

He bit his thumb to hold back the scream as he jumped up to hold his foot.

She ran. "GET HER." He yelled to the other two men.

She ran past the corner and looked around for anything useable as a weapon. She spotted an old piece of a fire escape ladder and examined it. "It'll do." she said as she lifted it and hid in the shadows awaiting her prey.

But, it never came. She turned out of the darkness and went down back the alley way to see why they weren't chasing her. As she turned to where she last left them she noticed two knew men in the crime scene.

"Hey!" She yelled at them holding her 'weapon' at ready. She looked down at the ground and noticed one man dead in the corner and the other two being held by the strange men.

She stood in astonishment, of seeing that they had no weapons upon their person.

"Ano..." She spoke dumbfounded as she scratched her head.

The shorter of the two men dropped one of the thugs and walked toward the girl. In defense she took a step backward with her right foot holding her item at ready again. "Who are you?"

The other man soon dropped the last of the thugs and walked over to her as well. They both studied her for a few seconds, noticing her fiery red hair, obviously dyed, and in an abstract form with a lime green cloth wrapped around as a headband on top of her hair, also noting her shortness and odd clothing. A black tank top with yellow fishnets, a black and grey plaid skirt, very short above her knees, and wearing jean capri's underneath. Her black converses ripped along the sides, and her multi colored socks greatly attached their eyes for some time.( Hair - Sort of like Washuus from Tenchi Muyo only not as puffy and only to mid back.) They traced back up to her odd clothing, and style before the taller of the two spoke.

"I don't think it's any of your business." He said as he turned his head facing his left side and lighting a cigarette.

The shorter one nudged him in the side with a smile.

"Eh..?" He said as he looked to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Kei." The shorter one spoke and looked back to the girl with a solid looking face. He soon placed a smile on his face. "This is Sho"

She smiled back at him and looked up to Sho, then back to Kei also studying them as they did her. "Vampires, ne?"

She chuckled as seeing on their faces she was correct.

Sho scoffed and looked left again. "Does this concern you?" He then turned to her again a bit more angrily. "And how would you know?"

She threw her arms behind her and placed them crossed as she rested her head against her arms. "It doesn't, and I can tell." She said raising an eyebrow playfully, and was really agitating Sho.

"HOW can you tell?"

"I just can!"

"HOW!"

"BECAUSE"

She sighed angrily, and looked to the quiet vampire next to Sho.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked seeing him dazing in and out of Sho and her conversation.

"Hai, I'm fine..." He looked at her questionably, "What did those men want with you? You seem to look like no trouble..." Not meaning to sound like he was calling her a weakling, but that's the way she took it.

"Feh, for your information I'm plenty strong." _'Did I just have to make myself sound faggy_?' She thought with a sweatdrop.

Sho scoffed at her answer. "You're a girl. You can't—" Kei cut him off asking another question, "What's your name? We've introduced ourselves, it's only fair, Ne?"

She turned and raised her hands up to elbow's level. "I'm not sure.." She let her hands down and took a solemn face. "It might cause your demise." She smiled at them and skipped a step backwards with her hands entwined behind her back. "Ja!" She turned the corner and was gone.

(( Break. Samurai Champloo is on! Break Time - 12:31 AM.))

(( start time - 7:56 PM :sigh : I hate school. ))

Kei and Sho stared dumbfounded at the alleyway before looking at each other and looking back at the alley way with their normal facial expressions on.

Sho scoffed and shoved his hands deep into his pockets before turning his head upward to stare at the sky turning lighter.

"Kei" He said not moving a muscle, not even looking to the person who he's speaking to.

With no answer he faced Kei, he looked to him and noticed his dazed look, Sho smirked at this and nudged him and walked out of the alley way.

Kei soon followed realizing he was dazed for some time. Walking out of the alley way he looked to the ground and noticed something odd there, a small silver locket. He stared at it confusingly for a few seconds before picking it up.

It was locked, or jammed, because not even he could open it.

He slipped it into his back pocket and walked to the apartment following behind Sho humming 'Orenji No Taiyo'

My first chapter, of my FIRST ever Fan fiction. Leave comments, flames, improvements, whatever. Just do it. D I wish to know, and if I get at least 3, I will update.

PS- The title means "Love at first site" It doesn't really have anything to DO with the fan fiction, I just liked it. 


	2. Naze?

**Naze? **

Yeah, second chapter. W00t w00t.

"Shit!" The strange girl yelled as she patted over her body looking for her locket.

"Ugh. I must of dropped it." She turned around and stopped everything she was doing and ran out of her home to the alley way she was last at.

: The alley way :

"Where is it!" She looked around knocking over trash cans and boxes.

"Lookin' for this?" A voice from behind said as he swung the necklace side to side on his pointer finger.

She turned around on her knees and scowled at him while looking at the necklace.

"Gimme" She leapt to it and he pulled it back and held it in his fist with a smile, also taking a step back on his left foot.

"What's the magic words?"

"...Now?" She said watching his fist that held her necklace.

A moment of silence passed and she sighed angrily as she spat out the 'magic word'.

"Please."

He opened his hand revealing her locket and she quickly took it before he transacted and kept it away from her any longer.

"...Thank. You." She said a bit bitterly, like she had never said them to another soul before.

He looked at her questionably.

"What's so important about that necklace." She looked at him with hatred barred in her eyes, giving him a look as 'don't even ask me about that.'.

He just looked away and scratched the tip of his nose. "Well, if you won't tell me that.. What's your name?" He looked back at her, she looked to the ground averting herself from his gaze.

"Uchi..." She spoke with sadness in her voice..

'_Destroy?...Nice name_' Kei thought with a sarcastic tone.

She looked up to him to see him still staring at her and she quickly turned away.

"What's your problem?" Not trying to sound mean about it, but she took it the wrong way and got angry.

"Excuse you? I have no problem. THANK you." She spat, and rolled her eyes.

"Keh. Sounds like you do" He said with a smile.

She rolled her eyes and smirked a little, then looked at the necklace and then to Kei.

"Maybe SOME day... I'll tell you."

She said as she took two rings off her finger, identical in every way, she handed them to Kei. "Give one to Sho. Open all your windows in the morning. You'll be amazed."

'_What, is she trying to kill me? She said herself she knew I was a vampire, and so was Sho.._' He stared at the rings for a minute before he looked back at her, but she was already gone. He placed one ring on his ring finger and the other in his back pocket.

'_Well... I hope I don't die._' He thought dryly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

: Back at Kei and Sho's apartment. :

"Sho!" Kei said as he closed the door to a dark lit house. "Sho?"

He said again thinking he went out. He walked into Sho's bedroom to see him sitting on his bed facing out the window.

"Yo, Sho." Sho turned to look at him and saw a ring flying towards him.

"Wear this. Don't take it off"

"Why?" Sho said to Kei as he started to walk out the room.

Kei's hand was on the doorknob, "Uchi just said to wear them..."

Sho looked at Kei questionably until it clicked. '_Oh, that squirt._' Sho thought with a smirk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

: The next morning :

Sho walked out of his room scratching his head as he saw Kei at the window reaching to open the blinds. A shocked look overcame him. "Kei! Don't!" He said as Kei opened the blinds, Sho jumped him and brought him to the ground. "Aa! Ima wa nani?"((What was that just now!))

Sho yelled as he got off Kei.

Kei rubbed his shoulder . "Nothin's gonna happen. Look" He walked into the sunlight and did not burn. "It's the rings, I tested it already." He stepped out of the sunlight and took off the ring inspecting it. "It's like they're magic. Or something."

Sho looked at Kei like he was insane. He scoffed. "There's no such thing as magic."

Kei looked at him. "And, we're not vampires, we're just allergic to the sun." He said sarcastically, looking over his shoulder to Sho.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

: mallepa streets :

Sho threw his arms crossed behind his head and relaxed "It's been ages since I could do this!"

Kei also enthusiastic of being in the sunlight smiled at his friends childish antics before he saw Uchi across the street entering an odd apartment building, pretty condemned. He watched her enter it, and soon followed, Sho noticed his friend's actions and followed quietly behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So, yeah. I guess I'll cut it off here. D I'm still debating if I should make the next chapter longer, if it's this length there will be more chapters. But if they're longer, I dunno I just don't think it's better. Maybe if someone doesn't update a lot then long chapters are better but I usually write and stay on the computer all the time if I'm not at school. Because, at school I just dream about what I'm gonna write. XD I'm such a loser.


	3. As Dark As The Sunrise

As Dark As The Sunrise.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hiroyukishinji- I got the magic ring idea from Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Spike found a ring that let him go out into the daylight. And it was awesome. 3 I love BTVS.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I forgot to put it in the first chapter, but Uchi is American... But she was raised in Japan. She looks very Japanese, except for the skin color. She's pretty white in that department. XD

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

: Inside the building :

A loud crash could be heard from the first floor down the stairs as Kei and Sho walked up.

They looked at each other with a question of 'what was that' in their eyes. They shrugged, and continued to walk up the stairs.

Another loud crash occurred. Sho was getting annoyed at the crashes. "What the–" Kei cut him off by putting his arm in front of Sho to get him to stop walking when they reached a door.

A gun shot went off and the door slowly opened as a person crawled out backwards from it, closing the door lightly to make no noises.

"I don't think it matters anymore." Sho said to the figure, making it jump. The figure turned around revealing Uchi.

She smirked and crossed her arms. "Likin' the rings, boys?"

They ignored her question. "What was going on in there?" Kei said staring at the doorknob.

Uchi stood in front of the door. "Nothing! Nothing!" She said waving her hand in front of her to them.

Sho grabbed her hand and pulled her into a backwards hug to keep her from blocking the door, and nodded in the direction of the door to Kei.

Kei opened the door revealing two dead bodies, broken furniture, and lots of blood all over the room. One of the bodies were dead from a bullet to the heart, exactly. No other bullets used, just one. The other body was dead by two puncture wounds to the neck. He glanced at it for a few moments, before Uchi covered the body with a blanket. "...I shot them. They owed me money.." She scratched her nose and looked out the window, then turned her eyes to look back at Kei, who was still staring at the bodies. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and didn't.

"So!" She clapped her hands together and put a smile on her face. _(( Make the world a better place! XD yeah, I'm a loser. )) _

"Let's go out for some drinks!" She walked out the door leaving two dumbfounded vampires behind.

Uchi turned back to the door and popped her head in. "You guys coming?" She said as she blinked twice.

Sho and Kei soon followed her out the door and to the bar.

: On the streets to the bar :

Uchi was walking farther up front and Kei and Sho walking behind her, at least 6 feet in distance between them.

"Kei.. Yo, Kei" Sho whispered over his shoulder to Kei, who was looking deep in thought.

"Kei!" He whispered a little louder snapping Kei out of his thoughts.

"What!" Kei snapped back at him.

"She's a criminal?"

Kei nodded his head. "Sorta.. But, hey. What were we?" He chuckled a little.

"Were?" Sho laughed with him, pulling back his jacket a little revealing a gun then dropping his jacket again.

Before they knew it Uchi was tackled by a shadowish figure, and Kei and Sho both had guns out pointing to it.

All Uchi and the figure did was laugh.

The figure removed the cloak that was covering her face and revealed a blonde American girl. She had blue eyes and her hair was longer in the front than in the back. Spikes paraded in the back of her hair, and she had many streaks of black all over. Her clothes at the moment were just jeans and a cloak, you couldn't see her shirt but it was a red MCR shirt. (( My Chemical Romance.))

"This is my friend, her name is Dark. We grew up together." Uchi said still laughing a little.

Kei and Sho put their guns away and Dark smiled showing her sharp fangs on accident.

Uchi saw this and nudged her friend lightly in the ribs.

She turned to her friend and whispered in her ear. "Don't blow our cover, Yeah?"

Dark nodded to her friends request. "Not yet." Dark Snickered and Uchi laughed.

Kei and Sho just gave strange looks to the girls and then to themselves, then Sho came to the brilliant question.

"Wait, weren't we going to a bar?"

Uchi sprung up and pounded her fist in her palm. "Hai!"

Then the second most brilliant question Sho could ever ask came across.

"How would you be able to get in? You're just sixteen." He said as he pressed his index finger against her nose making her cross-eye at his actions to stare at his finger.

Uchi hit Sho's hand away and looked to her left with closed eyes and her nose pointed in the air.

"I can get into anywhere I want to go. Thank you very much" She looked back at them with just her eyes and smiled.

"Well, let's go!" She grabbed Dark by her wrist, and Kei with her other hand and kicked Sho in the butt to get him to walk.

: At the bar :

Kei, Sho, Dark, and our beloved Uchi sat at the counter on four bar stools as Dark spun around on the stool.

The bartender kept yelling at her to stop, but she wouldn't listen.

Sho and Kei were talking to Uchi about this strange 'Dark' girl.

Uchi rested her head on the back of her hand leaning on the counter top.

"It was so long ago, I don't think I could remember how we met." Dazing off, not knowing what she'd said, or will say. "About five hundred yea–" She caught on... "DAYS... ago...?"

Dark overheard her yell days and she came to a halt on her stool. "Don't you mean. YEARS." She laughed and Uchi covered her head with her hands. "Dark!" She tackled her on the stool, but didn't fall to the ground and the two girls laughed for a while.

Sho looked to the strange blonde, "What are you, exactly then?"

She leaned in close to his face and was barely an inch away. "I'm a monster. ROAR" She jumped back and laughed with her friend.

Uchi turned to the bar and looked at the bartender, who was dealing with a drunk customer at the end of the table. She looked the other way and seeing no one watching her she grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels nearly full, and four shot glasses. She dropped it in her bag and stood up. "Let's go!" She said grabbing Dark and heading for the door. Kei and Sho followed, of course.

"I thought we were gonna get drinks!" Sho said as he saw Dark and Uchi pull out Jack Daniels from her bag. "Oh..."

Uchi threw a shot glass to them, and gave one to her friend. "Cheers!" She said as she downed a shot.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yeah, third chapter.

Review please! 333


	4. The Dragon Queen

The Dragon Queen

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kei sat up in his bed looking at the strange ring Uchi had given him, and he was thinking about what had happened last night as well. He lay back in his bed and hit his head on something pretty hard. "Ouch!" He shot up rubbing his head and turned around to see the empty bottle of J.D. He grasped it in his hand, and threw it off the bed as he lay back down again.

Sho walked into Kei's room shortly after and jumped on his bed placing a gun to Kei's head.

Kei smirked at his antics and Sho removed the gun.

"Nice, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Dark gave it to me. It's from America."

The gun was shaped as a bullet, with a silver sheen and a golden strike down the middle from the bullet hole (thing... XD) to the trigger. (( like one of the alien guns from Halo, only not... ))

Kei sat up and faced Sho with a solemn look. "What do you think Uchi is?"

"Dark already said they were vampires."

"They don't have these rings." He said examining it.

A loud crash came from inside their apartment.

"GIMME!" You could hear Uchi's voice yelling.

Kei looked to Sho and mouthed 'They're here?'

Sho just shrugged. "I guess."

Kei looked shocked. "You didn't know!" he quickly covered his mouth and looked to the door, seeing Uchi and Dark's head pop in from the side. "Know what?"Dark and Uchi said in unison.

Kei slammed his head in his palm and groaned. Sho chuckled lightly and walked to the door grabbing Dark by the wrist.

"Yeah, well Dark was going to... show me somethin'. Ja!" He said as he pulled Dark out the door leaving Uchi and Kei confused.

Kei laid back down on his bed and shut his eyes as Uchi walked over and sat next to Kei.

"Yo." She said to him with a smile. He opened one eye to look at her.

"Yo." Was his reply.

She lay down beside him and sighed, and she tilted her head over to her right looking at the wall.

Kei also looked to his right, to look at Uchi and smiled and turned his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Hey." Kei said still looking at the ceiling.

Uchi turned her head to him. "Hm?" She shifted her body to also face him.

"What's up with that necklace?"

She reached for the locket and held it in her hands for a second before she turned and faced the ceiling again.

"It's the only thing I have left of my mother."

Uchi opened the locket revealing a small crystal

"This is the same crystal that is in your ring. It is a Saphira Jem. It controls 'demonic' spirits. That's how we're able to walk In the daylight."

"Oh..." Kei said, as a reply. He then stared up to the ceiling with her.

"So, you're a vampire then?"

"Hai."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

: in a small café thing (( Time 8:30 at night )) :

Sho was sitting back in his chair and resting his head on his arm, as his right arm laid on his legs.

"You're going to fall backwards if you keep doing that." Dark said leaning forward on the table. She reached out her hand and poked his nose with her index finger and he did indeed, fall backwards. Dark giggled.

"That was uncalled for!"

"Was not." Dark replied turning her head away with a snobby look on her face. Then her look softened and turned to him, and she again giggled. Dark leaned forward resting her head in her palms and resting her elbows on the table.

"So..." She said raising an eyebrow to him.

"So?" He replied to her with a raised eyebrow as well.

"How was your life? What was it like?" She asked seeming very interested.

Sho's look saddened at the mention of his 'life'.

"You had a daughter, didn't you? Hana..." He looked at her, shocked.

"How did you know about her?"

Dark smiled "I met her before. We hung out a few times, she told me much of you, much of what she remembered. And, your late wife. Yi-Che."

His face was full of sorrow at the mention of Yi-Che. He had loved her, but ever since that night at the hospital it Son, when she was losing her memory he felt like he was just second rate to her.

When she called him 'Kei' he felt like she settled for him.

It wasn't fair to him. (( that's what I think. ( ))

"Yeah?" He said after a few moments of thinking.

"Yeah. You seemed very interesting." She said leaning back on her chair. "A lot of gun fights, fist fights." She raised her eyebrow. "Other things?"She said mischievously with a smirk.

He looked away and chuckled. Dark stood up.

"We should head back. We've been gone all day."

Sho nodded in agreement as they paid their tab and left the café.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

: Back at the apartment :

Sho and Dark walked in and noticed it dark.

"Did they go out?" Dark asked looking to Sho for an answer, he did not reply. Just walked to Kei's room and knocked.

"Kei?" He opened the door to reveal two sleeping bodies on the bed.

"Dark." He whispered, motioning for her to come over.

Dark squealed lowly "Awww, How cute!" And let out a giggle.

Kei's arm was unconsciously wrapped around Uchi, and they were snuggled close together. (( ABOVE THE BLANKETS. Nothing happened! ))

Sho and Dark lightly closed the door and stood outside it.

"Awww, they're so cute!" Dark was dreaming for her moment to be like that with someone, it's been so long since she'd ever 'loved' and she missed her 'special someone'. Her face got sad after thinking about it, but quickly put a smile on before Sho would notice, but he noticed her get sad after a few seconds of thinking. He didn't ask what was up, not yet.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow" She said waving to him and she headed for the door.

"Hey, maybe you should stay the night. It's not safe walkin' on these streets alone you know." He said looking away from her.

"Really?... Ok... I guess." She replied with a smile and plopped herself onto the couch entwining herself with the blankets already there from the night before. "G'night." She said as she closed her eyes.

He walked to the door and placed his hand on the doorknob "Good night."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(( Break time 11:00 PM. Sunday. ))

(( Back! ))

: The next morning :

Uchi woke up first and stretched. She felt an arm wrapped around her and she looked over seeing Kei. Uchi let out a light chuckle and lifted his arm up trying not to wake him. But, it didn't work.

He woke up.

"Hey." was all he said in his groggy 'just woke up' voice.

"Good Morning!" Uchi said seemingly chipper.

He turned back to face the ceiling and sighed "How can you be so 'awake' when you just woke up?" He closed his eyes again.

"It's a gift" She said with a wink.

They both chuckled at her antics and Uchi walked out of the room to the kitchen.

Kei sat up in his bed and began to think of Uchi, he didn't know why, but it just seemed to happen.

He fell back on his bed and closed his eyes to daydream.

: Kitchen place :

Uchi was looking in the fridge for something but she didn't know what, maybe she just felt a little uncomfortable in the room. 'Dunno why..' she thought.

'CAUSE' was her reply.

Uchi twitched and somewhat fell backwards.

'What the– "

'You like him! You know you do'

She scoffed 'Love is for the weak minded.'

Uchi closed the fridge door and that was the last of her conscience for a while.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's a little longer. I hope this is good. )

REVIEW Damn it! About 70 people viewed this Fan Fiction and only like five people reviewed. I don't care if it's just like, "yay write more" Or "eww sucky, die." Just review. I like to know.

:o


	5. Does It Show?

Ok, Ok. Another chapter. D

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Uchi walked around the house and into the living room. All the lights were off, and the TV was on static. The room was a mess, much like the others. Furniture was flipped over, clothes were everywhere.

"What happened here?" She thought aloud as she lifted up the remote and turned off the static.

"Someone broke in..." Dark spoke as she coughed up some blood.

Uchi dropped the remote and turned to her injured friend.

"Who? What did they want? Tell me!"

Dark stood in silence before turning her head to the ground and glancing to Uchi with her eyes.

"They. You. Happy?"

Uchi stood there thinking.. 'They? Who's..- oh...'

She turned to Dark again.

"Where's Kei and Sho?"

Dark turned and glared to her friend. "I wouldn't know, I don't keep tabs on them. Am I supposed to now?" She said with a bit of hatred in her voice.

Uchi cringed at the sound.

"What's wrong with you" She said with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood a little.

"What's wrong? What's wrong!"

Dark Slammed her fist into the wall as she broke down to her knees.

"Everything. It's ruined. We have to leave...– Again."

Dark turned and sat with her arms around her knees and resting her head on her arms as she began to silently cry.

"No."

Dark looked up with tear-stained cheeks to her friend who stood strongly above her.

"We will not be forced to leave again. We can defeat them...We will, we're strong enough. I'm positive!...?"

Dark wiped the tears from her eyes and giggled. "That's a first" She said with a hint of laughter.

Uchi fake glared at her. "What'da mean! I can so be positive!"

"No.. You really can't" Dark said with more laughter as Sho and Kei walked in the doors examining the room.

"What did you guys do here!" Sho yelled.

Uchi was furious at his accusation that SHE did it.

"What'da mean we? Wasn't us you jerk!" She said as she threw a magazine at him.

"Then who was it! We weren't home all day!" Sho yelled back with just as much force.

"Well, maybe if you were this wouldn't of happened!" Uchi said back then her face saddened as a thought came to her mind if they did stay.

'They would of been killed...'

"Nevermind." She said as she turned to the front door and walked to it.

"Dark... Let's go. 'Home'." She said with an angry tone when the word 'home' came to her sentence.

"Home?" Kei and Sho mouthed to each other in confusion.

Kei reached his hand to Uchi, he placed it on her shoulder and she shrugged him off.

"I'm sorry, we can't explain. Long story short, the faster we leave, the safer you'll be." She replied to him as she looked down at the door knob and turned it with force banging her head against the door lightly and making a small noise.

"So, you're doing it for, two strong fighters, vampires none the less, to keep them safe?" Kei said with a smirk in his voice and on his face.

"I'm pretty sure we can help you. We can fight this together, we don't want you guys to leave."

He nudged Sho.

"Yeah, yeah. 'We don't want you to leave'" He said just repeating Kei as he pulled out the Halo-Alien Crystal Laser gun.( I'll just call I t the HACL 1000. XD)

"We can so fight this!" Sho chuckled.

Dark joined in on his chuckle but quickly covered it up with a cough.

Uchi looked to Kei with tears building in her eyes trying hard to not make them fall.

She choked them in and before she knew it she ran into Kei's embrace and let her silent sobs fall out.

"Arigato." She whispered softly into his shoulder.

He held her tightly like it was his lifeline.

"No problem." he said smiling into her hair.

Ok, Another chapter. I'm guessing that more than just one person does like it seeing the hits, but it would be nicer to just review, yeah? Yeah.

So maybe you will start. D


	6. Author Note

Sorry all, I'm not quitting just stopping for about a week or so... I gotta do some shit. Next school break I have I'm gonna make another chapter though, maybe like... 8 to make up for not updating. XD


	7. Down Once More

Disclaimer - Don't own anyone, anything, except Uchi y Dark. D Comprende? Good.

- - - -

Sorry I didn't like... Yeah. I've been all "Busy" and shit. I didn't go to school today, so I had time. D

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dark and Uchi walked silently for a while, carrying 2 large brown paper bags with groceries in them.

"I can't believe you let them find us." Dark hissed through her teeth.

"ME?" Uchi screamed back at her, stopping in her tracks glaring at her 'best' friend. Dark turned to her and dropped her grocery bag.

"Who else?"

"Maybe you did! You were the last one to get here, and they didn't follow to far behind!" Uchi also dropped her bag yelling into Dark's face mere inches apart.

A few moments of glaring passed by, and Uchi sighed as she turned to lift up her bag.

A hand placed itself on her shoulder and tugged her up, her face was soon greeted by a bare fist.

Uchi stumbled back holding onto her bruised cheek.

"What was that for!" She yelled to Dark, Dark just glared at her.

"Your parents were right. You ARE a fuck-up." Uchi stopped in her tracks and blankly stared, wide-eyed to her friend before her.

'My parents?...' She thought with a hated look in her eyes as they began to choke on tears, she held them back and threw her attention to the direction of the floor.

"Get away from me" Uchi said under her breath and angrily turned back to her 'friend'. "Stay away from me, don't even come back to the apartment. Or I'll kill you." She hissed.

Fuming with anger she left, forgetting the bags and forcefully walked past Dark running her shoulder into hers and knocking her over a bit.

"Keh!" Dark snorted and faced her nose upward, she began to walk into people on her way down the street not caring.

: at the apartment :

Sho and Kei were laying on the couches flicking through the TV channels.

Sho was sitting normally with his legs on the table, as Kei was upside-down with his hair dangling reaching to the floor ( I love sitting like that!). They both cocked their heads to the door as they heard it being forcefully shut.

"Damn, stupid, no good!.." Her words kept going as she huffed her way to the kitchen and poured a drink for herself, and sat next to Kei on the couch. He sat up normally and looked to her.

"What happened?" He said turning his head to Sho slightly keeping his eyes on Uchi.

Sho coughed and shifted his eyes to the window and then to Uchi.

"Uh.. Where's... Dark."

Uchi growled and crushed her glass in her hands cutting up her hand by the glass shards.

"Who cares." She said as she stood and threw the glass shards out, going to her room and slamming the door.

"Well, This is a minor setback..." Sho said to Kei as Kei slapped his hand on his forehead.

"Sho, you're an idiot." Kei said not trying to laugh but he did anyway.

He leaned back and lit a cigarette, he inhaled and blew smoke circles.

"Show off." Sho scoffed at Kei and went to his room.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna go to sleep too, See yah in the mornin'." He said closing the door.

"Yeah, G'night." Kei said waving his hand to Sho not looking from the off TV.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's not long, but It's a chapter. It's a bad chapter. Oh well, It's a chapter.

Love it, and what not. D


	8. Your Enemy Awaits

Uchi was seething with anger, and everyone who walked in her path could tell. She was pissed. She couldn't believe what had happened.

'How could she blame ME, if anything it was her fault.' She thought growling, she punched the wall breaking the brick. She blew on her bleeding knuckles and then dropped it. She didn't care.

"What a bitch. Life can be" she said looking up to the sky.

- - - - - - - - - - -

From behind her enemy awaited, they were there. Watching her. What a scary thought.

'Soon, our attack will take place.' Their enemy thought with anticipation.

"What a day that will be" Said with laughter in it's voice. What a day it will be.

- - - - - - - -

When Uchi got home that day she was bombarded with questions. Question after question, her head was going to explode.

'"Who is the enemy? What does the enemy look like?" Any question about the enemy, they asked it. There wasn't one question on "are you ok? What happened with dark? Why did she leave, what happened?" All they cared for was the enemy, MY enemy.' Uchi thought. She broke her anger with a sigh.

"Dark and I, obviously, grew up together." She sighed again, and looked out the window.

(( Ooh flashback? enter dramatic music here ))

- - - - -

"You are to kill anyone to stand in your way. Understood?" A tall man spoke, wearing dark clothing. The lighting of the room was fairly dark, unable to see the mans face.

Uchi and Dark only nodded, they did not want to end up like their late sister, their partner.

He murdered her for not following his instructions.

- - - - - - -

"Dark and I were, assassins in a way. We were sent to collect 40 million dollars from a 'drug' dealer.

"This man, he killed, millions with what he was selling. He sold it to children, said it was candy." Uchi chuckled at the thought. Candy, Who could fall for it? Well, many. He made millions.

"He killed my sister because she tried to escape. I can't even remember how we got into this business, it was so long ago."

Uchi's eyes filled with tears at the memories, the image of her sister being slaughtered in front of her.

What a horrible sight.

A chuckle was heard from the door, everyone's head turned as it closed.

"And now he's after us for disobeying him as well."

'Dark...' Uchi thought, her tears of sadness turned to joyous in a matter of seconds. But, then to hatred. She could hold a grudge for a long time.

Uchi scoffed and turned her head away from her. "What do _YOU_ want? You left. It's what you're good at, right? Leaving."

Dark was fuming. "OKAY, I came to HELP. I don't want to die. And I don't want my best friend to die either!"

"Oh, so now I'm your best friend again? I wasn't yesterday, when you left. I was the problem." Uchi stood and glared at Dark. Dark glared back and let down with a sigh.

"I just want to help get rid of this guy. You know, vengeance. It's time for him to pay for what he did to our sister."

Uchi walked over to her bedroom door "Fine." She said as she walked into her room and shut the door.

Dark plopped down on the couch and stared at Sho and Kei.

"Yo." She said to them with a fake smile painted on her face.

"Hey..." Sho and Kei said in unison.

Dark turned facing the inside of the couch.

"G'night." She said pulling a blanket over her face.

- - - - - - - - - -

Just showing I'm alive. Yeah, retarded chapter that honestly serves no absolute purpose. D


	9. Another Author Note

I'm going to update soon, this is a warning. I couldn't think of how to start it, and I want to make this one like... Long. I guess. SO, gimme about another week, ok? D


End file.
